The invention relates to marine propulsion devices, and more particularly to outboard motors. Still more particularly, the invention relates to outboard motor cowl assemblies.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
Horning, et al.; 3,144,858; Aug. 18, 1964; PA1 Heidner; 3,195,530; July 20, 1965; PA1 Post, et al.; 3,358,668; Dec. 19, 1967; PA1 Nier; 3,689,985; Sept. 12, 1972; PA1 Pullan; 3,883,993; May 20, 1975; PA1 Lamb, et al.; 4,209,891; July 1, 1980; PA1 Pullan; 4,232,081; Nov. 4, 1980; PA1 Hein; 4,263,750; Apr. 28, 1981; PA1 Takada, et al.; 4,379,702; Apr. 12, 1983; PA1 Dupuy, et al.; 4,447,065; May 8, 1984; PA1 Okazaki; 4,522,602; June 11, 1985; PA1 Lee, et al.; 4,549,761; Oct. 29, 1985; PA1 Takada, et al.; 4,571,193; Feb. 18, 1986; PA1 Azzola, et al.; 4,619,077; Oct. 28, 1986; PA1 Ramspacher, et al.; 4,672,732; June 16, 1987; PA1 Walsh, et al.; 4,723,927; Feb. 9, 1988; PA1 Mondek; 4,734,070; Mar. 29, 1988; PA1 Boda; 4,846,300; July 11, 1989; PA1 Boda, et al.; 4,860,703; Aug. 29, 1989; PA1 Boda, et al.; 4,867,120; Sept. 19, 1989; PA1 Curtis, et al.; 4,869,693; Sept. 26, 1989; PA1 Curtis, et al.; 4,871,333; Oct. 3, 1989; PA1 Boda, et al.; 4,878,468; Nov. 7, 1989; PA1 Nozaki, et al.; 4,884,370; Dec. 5, 1989.;